Emperor Spriggan & Queen Fairy
by melissa.ori.alvarado
Summary: Zeref is one chose of Alvarez Empire as trueform he is evil Empoer. Everything gose to become nightmare when he found the only one, Mavis. She is former Master of Fairy tail. She is over 400 years than Zeref's 100 years old. She loves humans and he hate humans. How does fall in love as Spriggan ugly and Fairy beauty?


The kingdom of Alvarez Empire were now ugliness and murders and people are supposed to afraid the kingdom home. After the crown of jewelry Zeref lost his control, the kingdom's began earthquake ground by his emotion.

"You're love fallen in a filthy human!?" yelled Zeref felt emotions of angry and shock. He glared at his only young brother.

"Yes~ your majesty", tone of happily Natsu and then change to his face seriousness. "First, the humans are not filthy. Second, you are the one filthy demon. Lastly, I have to go to my own freedom! I won't be your work filthy demon! I wants to be with her together!" Natsu yelled back to Zeref. Natsu has pink salmon hair and scares to his body-wrist and left neck.

They are color hairs and personalities however they are real brothers by their same parents. Their parents were dead. They used be to poor. Now, the chose one is Zeref, the future Emperor. Zeref has big magic under Black Magic. He was supposed protect the people and kingdom. They thought it will be happy and peaceful of kingdom... but it was wrong. Emperor Zeref is cold heart, means, and selflessness. He is recklessness and hate humans throughout he was played with all slut humans. Natsu don't comfort himself. He wants to travel to the countries or learn to people. Maybe the people can teach him about the history, culture and magic. He has taught in one magic fire but Natsu dosen't want to learn black magic like Zeref already have.

"I don't want see to you, Zeref! I want to my own freedom!" brave Natsu. He was to use frightened of his oldest brother but anymore not!

Zere is furious into his eyes turned a blood red. Zeref yelled "Fuck you!" Natsu is ready leave and bring his backpack. He is looking mad at Zeref, "Fuck you and bye, demon!" They hated other each.

Zeref watched Natsu leaves this the kingdom and Natsu felt he can want what he could be free from the demon clan. Zeref hated him but he have loved him long time. He always loved him and take cared him when their parents died. True, Natsu died with their parents. So he get him alive from death, Zeref is black wizard of best one magic in the world. He have to get him only one, his brother, Natsu. But he will be alone on the world. "What is the love? I'd always taught by dead parent. But I will never understand about the love! I've had feeling unpleasant of this even thought I played with dirty women. For long time, I don't feel to about the love this toward a human. I won't again." He knew now, that he is cured. If he touched anyone, then people will be die by his hands like a demon.

10 years, the kingdom Alvarez Empire has become big gloomy and darkness of death hungry. What's this kingbom was worse now. Zeref decided that he wants to his bride have who their virginity. If the one of all women is true virgin, he will give his future bride is to be Queen of Alvarez Empire.

Of course Zeref is immortal. He learned in the Black Art Magic by his self taught as he become the cursed. He is ageless and look like young adult. He is most evil mage and wants to taste a bride have to blood of virgin. He is true evil for torture at innocent people in his kingdom's rule. All of his ideas was celebrity's in every in the years. All of women trapped inside the festival Every one of women is Zeref's choose to be his future bride. One every of years, Alvarez Empire, was to prize celebration for Zeref's future bride.

In pov all women want to stay in age forever, yoth forever, sex health, and richness like Zeref already have. They don't care about Zeref's feeling. They do not feel love over to him. They never understand to how Zeref's suffers for entity. So all women broke up a rule, they were willingly lost their virginity were with another guys. And nope of them has seemed anxiety and terror.

Invel apologized that, "This seem more women are action the up, not pure virgins. It's that time of the all year. NOT again. Also, I hope one maiden be to pure virgin for your Highness. I believe about the women will never understanding the rule."

"Yes, let them go home. I don't need them. I won't get a bride again." Zeref's leaving and walks alone Invel stood, "Today we meet to about the war. The celebrate is still openp while the Festival is coming up at this kingbom of Alvarez Empire for 30 days. However to clear the ceremony wedding." Zeref sighed and leave to exist. "I have to go for now." Zeref said. Invel bow and went to back the work in continued.

In the distance between his kingdom and country, Zeref was walking in other travel. He has find a rest place. He is alone in the beautiful spot. He's control in black magic put out let released to kill to plants, animals, and people. The small lake water is very good and beautiful. Zeref sat the grass and killed in circling around him.

Zeref sighed and thinking that, _Damn it, damn it!_ , fight in his minds, _Why did I do this!? I know that I am evil. I wants to tasted with blood of virgin! I don't care! but not good all woman are not pure and not virginty. No one is never understand how I been suffer ?! NOT good AGAIN!_ Zeref's remembered in backward that human Zeref was used nice person, loved his only young brother, Natsu. He escaped this own freedom from Zeref.

Zeref was too harsh on himself. "How does Natsu on turned his own freedom?" that with caution Zeref. He have been moment stared a water on mirror looked at himself. He is started to tear liquid into his right one eye.

The noise of hearing made in splashing in the small lake. Zeref looked up at someone. Zeref notice that these is a naked child building woman in the water. _C_ _hild!? No, young_ _female?!_

The young woman taking a bath in the small lake. The young woman's nude body was all of soft, peachy cream skin, breasts and vaginal. She shook her body and away from water drop. She is beautiful. She doesn't know that someone watched her of front.

 _Goddess?_ thinking Zeref, _No, she is just child...isn't?_ He noticed she has long wave blonde hair and under her long hair. How is she beautiful as his light? She turned to look at Zeref. She realized someone scanned her nakedness. She starts to scream ad then Zeref was screaming too.

"Prevert! " the female yelled and covered her body nake in water. Zeref's face changes to red tomato.

"So-...SORRY!!" embarrassed Zeref. Zeref turned around by back the young woman. Zeref's heart was skipping beats and has a face blush. Why has Zeref, Emperor of Alvarez Empire, to take his responsibility so personal? Oh, for crying out loud, Zeref's become prevert for this!?

"Sorry, my excuse." relied the young woman. She is fast changed into clother. She turned at Zeref. He looked around at a the petite woman. She is wearing wing-like adornments either side of her head. She wears the fabric dress, pink long gown and red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. "I hope you mind tell me what you stalked me like...,"she looks at him become to mad,"Prevert."

"You made a mistake! I think someone is not here! -so sorry!" Zeref could talk really fast!

Now, Zeref lost his control and let go his black magic. He is frightened! "You mustn't come! Don't be closer me or you will-" cried Zeref. He thinks that he will kill her ,but he didn't kill her.

"Oh, I see. Are you..," realized the girl see in his eyes and smiled, "Ankhseram Black Magic?"

Zeref was surprised. _How she does known this?!_ thinking Zeref. He saw her in her green eyes like strong and fierce.

"I'v had read about it in books. But it's types of ancient curse, isn't? 'Curse of Contradictions' is magic death by a name. The more you value living things, the more death energy you put out. On the other hand, the less regard you hold for life, the less death energy you put out." said young woman. She walked to close him, "I know it. You're out of control an energy of Black Magic." She grabbed his hand and then she closed her eyes, about contacts to let him know how feel. Zeref's chakras in human body and considered her sources of energy for psychic or spiritual power.

"I believe that you are immortal, aren't?" said the young woman and opened her eyes. She is smiled and not afraid of him.

"..." relied Zeref. _Who is she!? I dont see that happened! She is smart then I expected !_ He is shuddered with trembling. _I see, I can't show to let her know if_ _I am killer. Wait, what?_ Zeref realized that now, he isn't not about to kill her. "You know a lot. You're the frist guess this cursed and not afraid of me. I'm frightening try to touch anyone dies by my hands. You're a kind one. I don't killing you with this cursed power." He smiled sadly. He looked down at her. They are standing in their hands holding a moments. Zeref is blushing and away push her hand. Her hand is soft.

She gave him by her loving eyes. Zeref's heart was beating in melt. But to Zeref can see her eye. Zeref is seeing she is very lonely alike him. She is not child. Who is she again?

Zeref notice the animel came to them. Zeref said, "Don't come near me.." The creatures are coming to closer him nearly. " Why..." Started with tremble, Zeref is step back in the spot. " Why are the animals coming..." He liked to kill anyone. However today, he didn't want to kill animals by front of the young female.

" You can touch them if you wish." relied the young woman. Zeref is confused and see at her. "This is my magic." (ILLUSION) Zeref understand what she said that and her create some illusion of animals. It could be made happy with him.

"I see. It is your illusion. *SIGH* Wonderful." His hands went pass through the one illusion of animels. _I could not touch them._ But Zeref can tell he felt to warm for happy with his moment. "Thank you." Zeref turned around to look at her. She is smiled at him. Its awakening now but they are enjoying other each.

"By we met in accident, we can chart the introduced. I'm Mavis. Mavis Vermillion." said Mavis has name and smile loving.

Zeref said huskily " Mavis..." Mavis is blushing when Zeref was voice sexy. He is lost in mind! "OH! I'm Zeref. Zeref of -" He realized he will tell to let her know about who is real identity to Zeref. He is Evil Emperor. He met young woman who is nice to him. "Just Zeref." Zeref relied. He is fake smiled and closing eyes.

All of day, Mavis and Zeref were become to friends. After they have to enjoy time, Zeref forget that about all the meeting. Zeref's eyes took an interesting her as Mavis is helping comfortable to Zeref. No one know that us having day and then it is night now.

"I have to go now." said Zeref stood up.

"Sure! Um, can you come here tomorrow? " asked Mavis. She is blushing when she was down face stared on grass.

Zeref smiled at her. _She is so cute._ He dose like her. "Yes. See you tomorrow. Good night, Mavis." relied Zeref and left Mavis alone in the spot.

Zeref was arrived at the Evil kingdom. He went to the castle. Invel was walking fastest and not bowed him. Invel is angrier beacuse it was the missing about war room today. So Zeref did forget. " I was waiting and waiting for you would be back to here. But it was late! I will tell-" Invel stopped his finished sentence and has seen in his face, "Were you smiled, your majesty?"

Zeref turned around looked at him and lost in his mind in earth. " I was?" Zeref still bigger grinning in his face. Invel was filled with disgust that when he saw the Evil King has face like childish shit!!

Invel decided about be to he won't tell him today and he will tell him next day. Zeref said that good night in manner. Invel was hearing the first word belong Evil Emperor says good night. Invel will tell the strongest members. Zeref did changed in his pj's. Zeref and Mavis were starting to sleep in all time same before they lied on the beds. Mavis is outside and Zeref is inside. Mavis has not a blanket with her and Zeref has a blanket with him.

"Good night, Mavis." smiled and closing eyes Zeref.

"Sweet dreams, Zeref." smiled and closing eyes Mavis.


End file.
